Jack Frost and the Guardians Oneshots
by deviMCC
Summary: Rise of the Guardians One Shots. All about Jack and his sister, Mary. Also Jack and the other Guardians facing their battles with Pitch. Hurt, Comfort, Death, and Love. WARNING. SOME CHAPTERS INCLUDE SPOILERS FROM THE MOVIE.
1. The Fight

Jack moaned as he took another kick to the stomach.

Joseph Gallant was the biggest guy in Jack's town. He was a bully to Jack for as long as he could remember.

Normally, Jack would walk home from school with his 9 year old sister. When Joseph and his friends ran up to them with his daily harassment, things got out of hand.

When Jack didn't pay attention to Joseph, he got angry. Joseph decided to move onto Jack's sister, Mary.  
"Hey, freckles," He said catching up to her.

"You must be disappointed, having such a wimpy brother like him." Joseph said pointing his large head towards Jack, who was focused on walking.

Mary lifted up her chin and continued to walk straight confidently. But Jack could see in her eyes that she was scared.

"That's not very lady-like." He said pulling her back by her arm.

She shrieked and Jack pounced at Joseph. He ran into him with all his might. With a thud they both fell to the ground.  
"Don't you touch her!" He yelled rolling on the ground.

It didn't take time for Joseph to roll over on Jack pressing all his weight on him.  
Joseph balled his hand into a fist. He punched Jack square in the nose, stunning him for a second. Blood rushed out of Jack's nose as Joseph's friends laughed. Joseph picked Jack up by his vest.  
With one hand still on Jack's vest. Joseph punched Jack in the eye. Jack fell back words with a grunt onto the ground.  
After a couple more kicks to the stomach Joseph stopped.  
Jack landed on his back, holding his nose.

"Watch it, Jack. Or next time will be worse." Joseph spat

.  
He and his snickering friends walked away.  
Jack held back the fresh tears as his sister ran towards him.  
She got down onto her knees, helping Jack into a sitting position.  
"Jack! Are you alright?" She yelled.

"Yes." He lied.  
Everything hurt. A lot. He found it extremely painful to breathe as he held in his breath.  
They walked home together. Mary helped Jack home the best she could. When they arrived to their tiny, log house, Jack stopped her.  
"Wait,"  
He held his nose with a handkerchief. He moved it and asked his sister.  
"How bad is it?" Jack asked her.

Mary knew if their parents found out about Jack's fight, they would have trouble.

Jack looked horrible.  
His short, shaggy brown hair was perfectly placed across his forehead. Everything down was bad.  
His eye was black and puffy. His nose was covered in blood as it ran down his lip area onto his chin. His robe had been slugged around him and his white shirt was covered in foot prints as he was bent over holding his ribs.

"You look fine." Mary lied holding a thumps up.

Jack's mother, a beautiful lady with dark brown hair. Was baking in the kitchen when she heard her kids arrive home. Her husband was sitting at the table smoking his pipe. For some reason he loved watching her cook.  
The door opened and her kids came inside. She looked up from the stove. She could tell something was wrong when Jack immediately went to his room.

"Jackson." She said sternly. He had his back to her. His father stood up walking beside his wife.

"Son?" He asked.

Jack lowered his head. He turned around and revealed the truth.  
His mother gasped running up to him. She lifted Jack's chin with her hands.  
"Who did this to you?" She yelled.

Jack avoided eye contact as he said,  
"No one. I- I slipped."

Jack's father came up to him. Jack was tall, almost as tall as his Father. His father took him firmly by the shoulders.  
Jack winced as the pain filled his ribs.  
Panic set in when his father looked down at Jack's stomach to see his son holding it. He helped Jack into a chair and grabbed his hat.

"Where are you going?" Mary asked from the corner.

" To get the doc." he answered patting her hair.

Mary was scared. Jack had broken his ribs before, he fell out of a tree when he was twelve. It was scary because she had never seen Jack cry until then. It took a very long time before they healed.  
Her mother helped Jack to his bed. He winced again as he stretched out onto his bed.  
His mother brushed his hair over his ear.

"Honey, Please tell me what happened." Jack looked up to his mom with sad eyes.

After a minute he sighed.

"It was Joesph." He said quietly.

His mother wasn't surprised. She was defiantly going to have a talk with his mother.

"Hang in there sweetheart. Your father will be back soon." His mother kissed his forehead. Jack's face crippled with pain.

"Mother." He gasped looking up to her.

"I can't breath." He said almost crying

Jack's father and the doctor arrived half an hour later.

Jack painfully took his shirt off revealing bruising across his lower chest.

"Did they break again?" His father asked from Jack's side.

The doctor was done examining Jack. He opened up a small bag he had with him.

"No, I think this time he was lucky enough. They are only cracked. I will wrap him up though, and he will not be able to attend school for a week or two."

Jack held his head back. He was so tired he just wanted to sleep but the pain was unbearable.

His parents, and the doctor could tell the boy was in pain as they shared looks.

"And for you, mister," The doctor said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No more climbing trees, pranks, fights, horse riding, or running for a very long time."

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes.

"How long is a long time?"

The doctor smiled.

"Long."


	2. The Barn Dance

It was the night of the barn dance. Jack and his best friend Thomas were always the life of the party. They would dance on tables and whistle at the girls.

Jack ran through the crowd of people with a smile on his face. Thomas chased after him with pie smeared all over him.

"I'm going to get you!"

Jack lost him when he accidentally ran into a group of adults.

Jack laughed uncontrollably as he watched his best friend wipe goo off his face.

He glanced over to see his nine year old sister, Mary. She was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed. He didn't like how sad she looked.

When the fiddle started playing Jack's favorite song, he skipped over to his sister and picked her off her feet.

She screamed as Jack danced around the barn.

"Jack, put me down!" She giggled

Jack smiled, refusing to let go.

When the song ended, everyone clapped for Mary and Jack, who stole the spotlight of the song.

The fiddle began a slower song as Jack bowed asking his sister to dance.

She grabbed his hands and they danced around.

"Ouch! Watch where you are stepping," Jack laughed.

Mary looked down to see her boots pinching Jack's bare toes. She rolled her eyes.

Jack _never_ wore shoes.

As the night progressed, more and more people came to dance.

After awhile Jack and his sister were tired. They sat side by side in a couple of chairs against the wall.

Jack looked up to see Thomas dancing with a girl, she was

pretty too. Thomas wasn't exactly the greatest guy in town. He was a tall, skinny guy with black hair and freckles all over his face.

Even Joesph Gallant was dancing with a girl from school.

He sighed and slouched in his chair.

It wasn't like Jack had no one to dance with, though.

Three girls came up to him and asked, but every time Jack saw the disappointment in his sister's face. He couldn't leave her by herself.

"You can go dance, if you want." His sister said quietly.

Jack put an arm over his sister.

"And leave my escort? Never."

He smiled and she smiled back to him.

"Thanks, Jack."


	3. What Did I Miss?

**Just a note:  
****I will be switching back and forth from the past and future. There will be more Human Jack at some point, probably soon and I will be at different time frames too. Thanks for the reviews! It means so much to me. Enjoy!**

"NO!" North yelled

Pitch was laughing as Jack's limp body rose to the sky.  
Nightmares took over him and he could no longer be seen.

North's sled shot from the sky into the clouds of black.  
A surge of black lightning made its way between Jack's body, and he begun to fall.  
His body slammed into the hard ground.

North landed the sleigh and the guardians hopped out, running to Jack.  
North was the first to arrive and he picked Jack up into his arms.  
"Jack?" He whispered as Bunny sat beside him.

Jack's eyes fluttered open, you could still see black surging between his eyes.  
"Na…..North?" Jack answered.

North smiled, "Yes son, we are here. You are going to be just fine."  
Sandy placed a hand on North's shoulder. He made an image saying they needed to get him back to the Pole.

North went to carry Jack back to the sleigh, but as soon as he moved Jack let out a piercing scream.  
"STOP, STOP!" Jack yelled as the pain filled his body.

Tooth gasped,  
"North, what will we do?"  
North looked from Tooth, back to Jack.  
Jack's eyes were filled with tears.

"Shh, Jack. Don't you worry, we will fix you up in no time!" North said

"I am so sorry North, I couldn't stop him. I was too weak." Jack stammered out.

"No, Jack. You…" North did not know what to say.

"Bunny?" Jack asked.

Bunny came in closer.  
"Right here, mate."

Jack's eyes were matching his pale body. It looked like he aged 50 years.  
With the last of his energy, he looked at Bunny and said,  
"I am s- sorry… F-for the blizzard on Easter Su-sunday."

Bunny was heartbroken.  
"Nah, mate. It is fine. I over reacted."

Jack breathed out a laugh and made his famous smirk.  
"Easter Kangaroo…" his breath faded out as he closed his eyes.  
Bunny began to panic.

"Jack?" He whispered.

Tooth turned away from the Guardians and started crying.

"No..." Bunny said shaking his head.

North put a hand on Bunny's shoulder, but Bunny shook it off.

"No, he... he can't be... No!" Bunny yelled

Pressing Jack flat on the ground he tried to resuscitate him.

"You...are...not...dying...on...us!" Bunny said between the pushes on Jack's chest.

North looked up to him with sad eyes,

"Bunny... he's gone."

Bunny didn't stop, he started pounding on Jack's chest. Jack still was not breathing.

"Come..on!" Bunny spat out.

All of a sudden a gasp came from the limp boy.

Bunny sighed and sat back down on the ground.

"Jack?" Tooth yelled wiping her eyes.

Jack opened his eyes.

"Hey..." He whispered,  
"What did I miss?" He said looking around painfully.

Sandy smiled.

Even when Jack was in these situations, He always had a sense of humor.

Sandy sprinkled dream sand on Jack and he passed out.

"Okay." North said, drying his tears.  
"Let's try this again." He lifted Jack into his arms and carried him into the sleigh.


	4. The Tooth Fairy

"Jack! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" His sister jumped onto Jack, shaking him.  
Jack pulled his pillow over his head, moaning.

"No, I am sleeping..."

She got up and pulled the blanket off him  
"But it is an emergency."

Jack rolled over in his bed to look at his sister.  
"Keep it down, if Father heard us awake right now-"

Jack rolled over in his bed to look at his sister. "Keep it down! If Father heard us awake right now-"

"Look! I lost my tooth! See?" She held out a hand, and sitting in the middle of her palm was a tiny, white tooth.

"Wow, you know what that means?" He said, raising his eyebrows.

"The Tooth Fairy!" She yelled with excitement.  
Jack covered her mouth.  
"Oops, I mean, The Tooth Fairy!" She whispered quietly.

"Come on." He said climbing out of bed.  
Mary jumped back into her own bed. Jack yawned as he pulled the blankets up over his sister.  
"Okay, give me the tooth." Jack asked and Mary handed to him.  
He placed it behind her pillow for her and sat down on her bed.

"Jack... What if she doesn't come this time?" Mary whispered.

"Of course she will! She always has, has she not? I told you before, she will only come when you are sleeping." Jack whispered.  
Mary closed one eye and began snoring.  
"That doesn't count as sleeping." Jack smiled.  
She starting giggling.  
Jack held his finger to his mouth and she stopped.  
"Now, you need to sleep for real. And so do I." He yawned again.

She hugged her brother,  
"I love you, Jack."  
Jack was surprised. He wouldn't normally hear that from her.  
"I love you, too." He answered back with a hug.  
"Now go to sleep."  
She sunk into her bed closing her eyes.  
Jack flopped back into his own bed and closed his eyes.

Most of the teenagers stopped believing in things like Santa Clause, The Tooth Fairy, The Easter Bunny and The Sandman, a long time ago.

Jack thought the whole idea of them was silly, but something inside him still believed.


	5. The Wolf

Jack and his family were just sitting down for dinner.  
After his mother said grace, his father cleared his throat and smiled.  
"Jack, I have a surprise for you."

Jack looked up from his dinner confused,  
"What?"

"Tomorrow you and I will go out into the woods, I'm going to teach you how to hunt."

Jack swallowed hard as the burning stew went down his throat.  
"Hunt?" He asked.  
His father nodded.  
There was an awkward silence. The tension in the room grew, as his father stared at him.

"Wow...thanks Father," Jack said, trying to sound enthusiastic .

"Great, it's about time you learn.," His father said returning to his own dinner.  
Jack tightened the grip around his spoon. Hunting? Hunting was NOT Jack's thing. Jack could hardly kill a fly, let alone an animal.

Jack finished his dinner and helped his sister wash the dishes.  
When bedtime came, Jack and his sister laid down in their beds, quietly.

"When are you going to tell him?" Mary asked in the dark.

Jack pulled the blankets over his shoulders.  
"I'm not going too."

"What? But Jack, he thinks you are going hunting with him, and we both know that will _never _happen," She said.

"Well...I will figure something out in the morning. Good night," He said, ending the conversation.

The next morning came very fast.  
Jack's father woke him up at the break of dawn. He heard his father rambling on,  
"Animals are always looking for some breakfast this hour."

Jack quickly got dressed, and met his father outside.

They walked into the forest and got straight to work.

His father showed him how to shoot the gun. After a quick demonstration, Jack tried shooting a tree, he missed it.

"No matter, animals are much easier to shoot, it is impossible to miss."  
Jack gulped and laughed nervously.

No matter how many times Jack tried, he always missed the target.  
He could see the disappointment in his fathers eyes.  
Jack knew he was letting him down.

After awhile, they took a break. His Father lit a fire and Jack sat down by a tree, picking at his fingers.

"So..." His father said,

"You ah... finish all you schoolwork?"

Jack nodded his head.

"Good, good." His father continued to wipe his gun.

Jack and his father were completely different people.

His father liked hunting, drinking, smoking with friends, Jack on the other hand, hated all those things. Once at a party Jack tried smoking his father's pipe, and was sick most of the night.

Jack enjoyed reading, writing, and games, but his father didn't even know how to read.

"Listen, Father, I do not believe hunting is my thing," He said.

His father raised an eyebrow, he was about to say something, when they heard rustling in the bushes.

"Get the gun, Jack." His father said raising his own.

Jack obeyed his father, he looked around for the source of the noise.

He felt his knees quiver, as he saw it.

A giant wolf appeared from the shadows.

He heard his father's gun click, it was out of bullets.

"Shoot it, Jack." His father whispered softly.

Jack just stood there, his eyes widened as the wolf began growling. Jack's father could see the fear escalate in his son.

.

"Jack, shoot it, now."

One again, Jack just stood there, with his mouth dropped.

"Damn it, Jackson, shoot!" His father yelled as the wolf pounced closer to his son.

But Jack couldn't move. He couldn't take his eyes off the animal. The wolf gave one more howl, before charging at Jack.

He could feel his father push him away. The gun fell out of his hands and he heard a loud bang.

"Jack, Jack! Look at me."

Jack looked up to see his father.

He held Jack's face in his hands.

"Are you alright, son?" He asked.

Jack didn't respond. He was still processing what just happened.

Instead, he looked over to the wolf.

It was lying on the ground, whimpering. A huge gun wound filled its stomach.

Jack crawled over to the wolf, placing his hands on it.

Jack's father was so confused. This beast almost killed his Jack. Why was he comforting it?

He placed a hand on his shoulder and Jack looked up to him.

"Come on, lets go home."

It was not a very far walk. Jack and his father silently walked beside each other.

"I'm sorry," Jack said bluntly.

"For what?" His father asked

Jack lowered his head.  
"For not being the son you always wanted."

"Now, wait just a second." His father came to a stop.

"Why on earth would you think that?"

Jack looked back up to him.

"I, I don't know. I should have been able to shoot that wolf._ You_ would have done it! Anyone would. You would probably be better off if the wolf sunk its teeth on me."

"Jack, don't you ever say that again!" His father raised his voice and grabbed him by the arm.

"I raised you better then that. Who cares if you can't hunt? Look at you, you can read and write. Probably the smartest boy in the village!"

Jack shuffled his feet.

"...You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not!" In fact, I am proud to call you my son. I wouldn't trade you for the best hunter in town."

"Thank you." Jack smiled.

Jack's father placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just do me a favor, okay?"

Jack gave him a weird look.

"Don't tell you mother about the wolf. If she found out, she would kill us both."

They both laughed, as they set out for home.


	6. Laura Part 1

"You're staring again."  
Jack snapped out of it, and looked at her sister.

"I am not." He said

She rolled her eyes,  
"Yes, you _are_."

Jack sighed,  
"Okay, maybe I am."

Ever since Laura Adams came to live in town, Jack had been starring at her.  
She sat in the back of the class, and she _never_ talked. In fact, she hadn't talked to anyone since she came here.  
Jack thought she was beautiful though.

Her wavy brown hair weighed around her back. The sides were pulled into a blue ribbon, that matched her dress.

"Go talk to her." Mary whispered, making sure the teacher wasn't listening.  
A boy behind them shushed them, Jack ignored him.

"No, not today. Maybe tomorrow." He said, returning to his work.

"That's what you said yesterday!" His sister said louder.

The teacher poked her head out from her book.  
"Jack, Mary, is there something you would like to share with the class?"  
Everyone snickered,

"Nothing." Jack and Mary said at the same time.

"It must be important, if it distracts you from your work, go on." The teacher said, standing up.

After a few minutes of silence, the boy behind them spoke up.  
"They were talking how Jack's in love with Laura Adams!"

The class went wild with laughter. Jack slammed his head down into the desk, avoiding embarrassment.

Laura's face went bright red, shocked of what just happened.

The teacher smiled,  
"Alright, alright. Everyone, get back to work."

She patted Jack on the back, who was obviously extremely embarrassed

"Alright, great work today. Class dismissed." She smiled then added,  
"Laura, may I speak with you for a minute?"

Jack grabbed his books and ran out of the school.  
He did not want to run into Laura.

"Jack! Wait up!" His sister yelled catching up to him.  
Jack continued speed walking, he wanted to get far away from school.  
"Jack, I forgot my bonnet!" She said,

Jack came to a stop and rolled his eyes,  
"Really?" He whined.

"Please, come back with me!"

Jack watched the school house,  
"Ah, come on! Can't you go by yourself? Laura is still inside."

His sister gave him her best puppy dog eyes,  
"Please, Jack! What if Joesph gives me trouble?"

Jack sighed, letting Mary win,  
"Fine..."

The walked back into school to find Laura and the teacher talking,

"If there is anything you- Oh Jack, Mary. Back so soon?" The teacher laughed,  
Laura knew Jack was behind her, when she refused to turn around.

"Ah, no. Mary, she forgot her bonnet." Jack said hiding his red face.  
The teacher glanced around the room,  
"Sorry, Mary. I don't see any bonnet."

It took a minute for Jack to realize what Mary did. He spun around to look at her.  
"Oh, oops, must of forgot to wear it today. Uh, see you at home, Jack!" She ran out of the school before Jack could say anything.

The room got extremely awkward. Both Laura and Jack looked to the floor.  
Jack turned around and left the school house.  
"I'm going to kill her..." Jack murmured to himself, before a soft, quiet voice called out.  
"Jack!"  
He froze.  
It was Laura.  
He turned around to see her piercing blue eyes

"Hi..." She said in her singsong voice.  
He did a half smile.  
"Hi..."

"I'm sorry for what happened, today." She said softly.

Jack was lost for words, he was to busy staring at her beauty.  
"Wha..? Oh, no. Don't apologize, it was my fault," he snapped out of it.

She looked a bit disappointed.  
"Oh... So, is it not true then?"

Jack raised his eyebrows.  
"No! I mean, yes! I mean, it was true."

She smiled.  
"Really?"  
Jack smiled like an idiot, nodding his head.

"Maybe... Maybe you could come to dinner tonight? My mother's making chicken."

She bit her lip, pondering the question.  
"Eh, alright." She laughed.

Jack took her books as they walked home.  
_Thank you, Mary._  
Jack thought.


	7. Bad Dreams

Her eyes flashed open and her heart skipped, it was just a dream.  
The tears flooded her eyes and she panicked.  
She hopped out of her bed and ran to Jack's.  
"Jack!" She cried, jumping on top of him.

Jack opened his eyes and sat up,  
"What is it this time?" Jack asked sarcastically

He looked into her teary eyes, her lip began quivering and she started sobbing.  
"Hey, hey, hey... What's wrong?" Jack pulled his sister to his chest and stoked her hair.  
Her sobs were muffled by his pajamas.  
He rocked her back and forth, trying to shush her crying.  
"Shh... It's alright, it's alright, Mary," He whispered.  
After awhile she stopped crying, and sat in his arms.  
"What's wrong, Mary?" Jack repeated.

She revealed her smeared face to him, gasping for air.  
"I...I had a... bad... dream..." She cried,  
He felt heartbroken, he hating seeing his sister like this.  
"We were sitting around the fire, and Thomas pushed you in."  
Jack sat there for a moment, shocked. He burst out with laughter, covering his mouth.

"It isn't funny!" She started sobbing again.  
He pulled her back into a cuddle.  
"Mary... Since when did Thomas become a murderer, pushing people in fires?" Jack laughed.

"I know, he isn't. It was just a dream... It was so _real _though... I thought you actually..." She cried harder.  
Jack shushed her, controlling his laughter.  
"Mary, I promise you, I am not going to fall in the fire."  
She stuck her nose up,  
"I know that!" She whined .  
Jack giggled some more, but stopped when he realized how serious she was.  
Jack stared at her for a moment and sighed,  
"...Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

She nodded her head and sniffed.  
Jack opened the covers for her and she crawled in.  
He held her close, as her breathing regulated.  
"Jack...?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone about the dream, I am not a baby, anymore..."

Jack laughed,  
"Alright, goodnight, Mary."

Jack turned over on his side and watched her sleep.  
He tucked a lose strain of hair behind her ear.  
She wasn't a baby, anymore.

His sister was growing up.


	8. I'll Never Stop Believing

It was mid summer.  
Jamie felt extremely lonely, especially around this time of year.  
He had always been bullied, the other kids just didn't accept him.  
He was twelve years old, he had changed a lot over the past three years.  
His best friend in the entire world, Jack, was ignoring him.  
Jamie knew the day would come, when Jack was afraid of him, because of his immortality.

Jamie sat silently, by the lake.  
The sun was going down, and the light reflected of the dark blue water.

"Look everyone, it's Jamie!"  
Jamie turned around, to see Aaron and his group of friends.

"Leave me alone." Jamie said quietly.

"Or what? Will you set the Easter Bunny after us?"

The other friends laughed as Jamie lowered his head,  
"Maybe I will."  
That made them laugh even more.

"Oh really?" Aaron said, stepping closer to Jamie.

Jamie stood up,  
"You don't know me, Aaron. Why do you bother with me? I don't want to be a part of your games, just go find some else to harass."

Aaron held his hands up, weighing his options.  
"Well, since you asked nicely."  
Aaron punched Jamie as hard as he could, Jamie went flying backwards, into the water.

Jamie pushed himself up to the surface.  
There was only one problem.

Jamie didn't know how to swim.

"Help!" He yelled, trying to keep his head over the water.

They all laughed, Aaron wiped a tear away,  
"Are you kidding me? You don't even know how to swim?" He laughed.

Jamie's head went under.  
Aaron stopped laughing. He knew something was wrong when Jamie didn't emerge again.  
"Uh, come on guys. Let's get out of here."  
They all scattered away, leaving Jamie.

Jack watched the water silently.

"Help me!" He could hear Jamie screaming.

He couldn't move.  
He couldn't help him.

Jack stared down into the deep blue water, the same water he had lost his life in.  
The same water that killed him, took him away from his sister and his family.

Jack stood there, shocked.  
The water was now silent.

He opened his mouth,  
"Jamie?"

The sun was gone. The moon shined down upon him.

It was like the moon was telling him to not be afraid anymore.  
Before Jack could stop himself,  
He laid his staff on the ground and plunged into the water.  
It hit him like bricks, the water surrounded him, he began to sink as well.  
He had to get over his fear, to save Jamie.  
He opened his eyes, looking around the misty lake.  
Jamie was floating at the bottom, with his arms out in front of him, Jack swam over to him, and scooped him into his arms.

He desperately tried to swim to the surface. The moon shined down, giving him guidance,

He made it to the surface.

Gasping for air as he pushed himself to the grass.  
He threw Jamie onto the ground.  
Jamie wasn't breathing.  
Jack coughed the water out of his system, then focused on Jamie.  
"Jamie?" He asked, shaking him.

Jamie didn't answer, he didn't even open his eyes.  
Jack's face went pale, if that was even possible.  
"Oh... Come on, bud. Wake up." He shook him again.  
The tears began falling from his eyes, blocking his vision.  
"Jamie... Wake up! You gotta..."

Jack tried his best, he began CPR.  
He pressed down gently, on his tiny chest, but nothing happened.  
Jack stopped breathing as well.  
"JAMIE!" He screamed as loud as he could,the birds in the trees around him flew away.

Jack held Jamie in his arms, shaking him.  
All of a sudden, Jamie began coughing.  
"That's it! Get it all out!" Jack sighed with relieve.

Jamie coughed, breathing heavily,  
"Jack? What's going on?"

"Don't worry, you're safe now." Jack said, placing him on the ground.  
Jack fell back into the grass, catching his own breathe.

Jamie propped himself up on his elbows.  
He felt anger towards Jack, even though he just saved his life.  
"Am I?" He said, harshly.

Jack frowned,  
"What?"

"Am I safe? I mean, where have you been? I have been on my own all summer. You didn't once come to visit."

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but Jamie interrupted him,  
"Don't give me temperature crap. It isn't that hot outside, you could have come."

Jack breathed heavily, looking to the ground.  
Jamie stood up,  
"I know why you have ignored me. It's because I am growing up. Well, I don't like it either, but you have to face the fact that one day, I won't here."

Jack looked up to him,  
"Jamie..."

"But you don't have to worry, Jack. Because that day isn't today," Jamie said, sitting beside Jack, "thanks to you, that is."

Jack sat silently. He was wet, cold and confused.

Jamie put his hand on Jack's shoulder.  
"I'll never stop," Jamie said, "I'll never stop believing. Even when I am older, until the day I die."

Jack felt the tears coming back.

"You're not getting rid of me that fast." Jamie smiled,

Jack pulled him into a hug.  
"I am so sorry..." Jack sobbed,

"Don't cry, Jack. Everything is going to be okay. We are both going to be okay..."  
Jamie smiled up to Jack.

Jack wiped the tears away,  
"Thank you, Jamie."

Jamie smiled,  
"Let's go home..."


	9. Laura Part 2

**Wow! Thanks for the reviews guys!  
Sorry it has been so long since I updated, we just had a huge blizzard and the power went out. Torture believe me.  
(Thanks Jack!)  
Anyway enjoy. :)  
No wait, I lied.  
PS. I don't own any of Rise of the Guardians, Only Laura!  
Which I don't mind if you guys use for your own stories.  
Okay, now enjoy. ( Read Laura Part 1, to understand this story.)**

* * *

When they arrived at the small, wooden house, Jack's father was outside cutting fire wood. He stopped when he saw his son, walking with a girl!

"Well... I never thought I would live to see the day," He wiped his hands down on his pants.

Jack walked to his father nervously,  
"Father, this is Laura. I invited her to dinner, if that's alright?"

Jack's father shook her hand,  
"Of course! There is plenty for everyone," Jack's father turned back to the house, "honey, come see what your son has brought home!"

Jack could hear his mother's voice from outside,  
"I swear, if it is another dying deer, he is going to get a good" she stopped when she saw the girl, standing beside Jack, "oh...why, who is this young lady?"

Jack looked at his mother, then back to Laura.

"Laura Adams." Laura said, stretching her hand out for a shake.

Jack laughed, he never saw his mother look so surprised.  
"Well, come inside! Dinner is almost ready, Jack go around back and wash up, you are filthy!" Jack's mother said, pushing him away from Laura.  
She put her arm around Laura, bringing her inside.

"Mighty fine lady, Jack. If I do say so myself," his father said, placing his hand on Jack's shoulder.

After Jack washed up, he went inside, he saw Laura and Mary, sitting around the dining room table. Jack took a seat beside Laura, and they smiled at each other. When they finished saying grace, Jack's mother cut the chicken.

Dinner went by rather smoothly, Jack's parents attacked Laura with questions, which she answered each politely.  
Jack played with his peas, as his mother told her all of Jack's most embarrassing moments.  
Laura giggled uncontrollably, looking towards Jack, who had a tiny smirk himself.

Then of course, his father went on about Jack, making him sound like a buff man, which he wasn't.  
The worst of it was he called him "Jackson", Jack hated when people used his full first name, but his father was the only one who could get away with it.

Jack looked to Mary, who had her eyes squinted,  
"Did you kiss her yet?" Mary whispered, but everyone at the table heard.

Jack glared at her, shaking his head.

Mary bit her lip, looking back and forth from Laura and Jack,  
"Are you guys getting married?"

"Mary!" Jack, his mother, and his father said at the same time, as Laura choked on her food.

"Come on, Laura, why don t I walk you home, before this gets any more uncomfortable."  
Jack took her hand, and left without a word.

"Thank you for having me, Jack. You really are... one of a kind, " she said, walking beside him.

"It was my pleasure. Look, I'm sorry for what my sister said, she is very -"

"Jack, don't worry about it, it was really quite flattering."

"Oh. Oh! Good. Good then.

"Well... I can make it from here." She said, as they arrived at her home.

"Will I see you soon?" Jack said, stepping closer.

She nodded,  
"Yes, at School tomorrow."

Jack laughed,  
"Oh yeah..."  
He reached down and kissed her hand.

"Goodbye, Jack." She ran inside, smiled and closing the door behind her.

Jack smiled, sighing heavily.

When he arrived home, his sister was patiently waiting on her bed,  
"What took you so long?"

Jack shook his head at her,  
"I should make you sleep outside with the horses, Mary."

She frowned, standing up on her bed,  
"What did I do?"

Jack imitated her,  
"Oh! Did you kiss yet? Are you getting Married?"

"Well... Are you?"

"Of course not! I only just met her."

Mary sighed, jumping back into her bed,  
"I don't understand."

Jack took his jacket off, flopping down into his own bed,  
"When you marry someone, you have to love them."

"So you don't love Laura?" Mary asked.

Jack laughed,  
"I can't love someone in one night."

"You still love me, right?"

Jack smirked,  
"I don't know how someone could possibly love you."

Mary stuck out her tongue, throwing her hair brush at him, which he dodged easily.  
"Really though, what happens when you start loving Laura, your still going to love me, right?"

Jack tossed her hairbrush back to her,  
"Of course Mary, I will always love you, even when I am grown up."

Mary frowned,  
"I thought you were already grown up."

Jack raised an eyebrow,  
"No, I have a _lot_ of growing up to do, Mary."

Mary pulled the covers over her, and hugged her pillow,  
"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of Laura."

"It's alright, let's just keep our comments to ourselves next time."

Mary started brushing her hair, as Jack began to fall asleep,  
"Maybe I should bring a boy for dinner."

Jack jolted awake, rolling over to look at her,  
"Oh no. I don't want you even thinking of boys, understand me?"

Mary frowned,  
"For how long?"

"Until you are at least twenty-five.

"You're eighteen!"

"I'll make it thirty!" Jack threatened, holding up his finger.

Mary rolled under the covers, giggling. Jack smiled, he was glad to get his point by, he turned off the lantern, and fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Scarlet Fever

In early October, Jack's Great Aunt died. Jack and Mary had never met the women before, but it was an emotional time for their parents.

Their parent's left town for the funeral, leaving Jack in charge of the house.

Jack's mother gave him a hug,

"Do not go outside after dark. Do not let strangers inside. Oh, and don't-"

"Mother... Mary and I will be fine, don't worry about us."

His mother kissed him,

"Just be careful, alright?"

"We will..."

With that, his parents left, Jack and Mary looked at each other, laughing.

The first few days were fine, no problems. Not until early Saturday morning, when Mary threw up.

She ran outside, and Jack held her hair back.

When she finished, she wiped her mouth, collapsing into Jack.

"Mary?"

When she didn't answer. Jack picked her up into his arms, carrying her to The Doctor's home.

* * *

"Jack, please stop!" The Doctor begged Jack, watching him pack his belongings into a bag.  
Jack ignored him, and he grabbed the medicine from the Doctor's hand.

"Jack, I told you, we do not know what this is yet. I am sorry, but I will not allow you to do this, until your parents get home."

"I can't just sit around and hope for the best! I need to help her!" His voice was shaking.  
Jack opened the door into the bedroom.  
An unconscious Mary laid peacefully on the bed, sweat was dripping down her forehead and she was breathing heavily.  
"Hi, Mary..." Jack whispered, brushing her hair.

She tried opening her eyes, but she couldn't, "Jack...?"

He smiled,  
"We are going on an adventure."

"Not now, Jack... I don't feel good," she frowned.

"This will make you feel better, I promise..."

She began crying,  
"No... I want Pa..."

He held back the tears in his eyes,  
"Father won't be home for a week, remember? He said that I was the man of the house... I am going to take care of you."  
He wrapped the blankets around her and picked her up bridal style.

He passed the doctor in the hallway, giving him a stern look.  
"She is going to be _fine,"_he said.

As he kicked the door open with his foot, his sister asked,  
"Jack... Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home, and you get to sleep in Mother and Father's bed, only this time, though.""  
Jack opened the door to his familiar house, and he placed his sister carefully on his parent's bed.

He started a fire, and placed all his belongings across the table. He poured the medicine onto a spoon.

"Okay, Mary, open up..." He said, holding her head forward.

She closed her mouth as tight as possible.

"Oh, come on! You need to take it."

She shook her head.  
"Please, Mary... Do it for me..."

For the first time, she opened her small, brown eyes.

She sighed, and took the medicine, coughing as it went down.

"Good girl..." Jack smiled.

As the night progressed, Mary was only getting worse. Her fever was so high, it hurt Jack's hand to touch her. He prayed and prayed, asking God to make Mary better.  
Soon all Jack could hear was the crackling of the fire, and Mary's sharp breathing. He forced himself not fall asleep, sitting in the chair beside her bed. His eyelids fell over consistently, but each time he would bounce awake.

"Jack..." She asked

He lifted his tired head,  
"Yes?"

She swallowed hard,  
"Can you sing? Like Ma does every night for us?"

Jack raised his eyebrows.  
He watched his sister, she looked sicker and sicker. She was deathly pale, except for her red cheeks from the fever.

Jack nodded, and began singing softly,  
"Lavender blue,  
Dilly-dilly.  
Lavender green,  
If I were king,  
Dilly-dilly,  
I'd need a queen."

She closed her eyes, and Jack continued until his sister was asleep.  
He grasped the arm chairs, leaning his head back, and fell asleep.

When he woke up, daylight shined through the window. He pushed himself off the hard chair, checking on his sister.

She still looked ill, she was in a deep sleep. Jack dabbed her head with the cold cloth. Her eyes fluttered open to see him.

"You need to eat..."

Mary frowned,

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat, Mary."

"I said I wasn't hungry!" Mary yelled at him.

"I don't care! I am telling you, you have too!"

"Or what?" Mary whispered, her red-rimmed eyes turned glassy, "Or what? What's going to happen to me?"

Jack shook his head,

"You're sick, that's all... That's why we need to get you stronger."

Mary's face crumpled, she began sobbing,

"Jack...I don't want to die..."

Jack sat down on her bed,

"Mary... You are not dying."

Mary continued to sob,

"Yes I am. I am going to die. And I am going to Hell."

"Mary! Why would you even think that?" Jack exclaimed, grabbing her by her shoulders.

Mary took deep breaths, "Be- Because...When Pa asked me if I broke that glass a couple of months ago, I lied, I told him it wasn't me. But it was! I broke it! I lied!"

Jack's eyebrows knit together, he opened his mouth, but he was speechless.

"Mary..."

His sister kept crying, covering her eyes.

"Mary!" Jack said, removing her hands to look at her.

"God... God won't send you to Hell for that... God is forgiving. And you need to forgive yourself. And you need to stop CRYING! Because you are not dying! You are sick! And you are going to get better, dammit!"

Mary sniffed, climbing into Jack's arms, wrapping her hands tightly around his neck.

"I hope you're right..." She cried.

Jack hushed her, rocking back and forth. Before Jack knew it, Mary was asleep in his arms. Jack slid her back under the covers, returning to his wooden chair.

The day was quiet, Jack felt worse and worse every hour. His hope had changed into fear, as he watched his sister sleep.  
Late at night, Mary had awaken from her slumber. She saw Jack, rummaging around the cabin.  
"What's going on?" Mary coughed.

Before Jack could answer, Mary felt something irritating her neck.  
She moved her hand up and down, feeling a sandpaper rash.  
"I know what it is," Jack said, throwing things across the room, "it's Scarlet Fever. I- I need to get you more medicine. To help with the pain."

His sisters eyes grew wide, as he realized what he said to her.  
"I'm sorry!" He jumped towards her, "I didn't mean pain, it won't hurt. I am just trying to help."

She reached out to her brother, but he backed away,

"No, Mary. You must not touch anything. It will only make it worse and spread."

She nodded, understanding what he said.

Jack pulled on his coat.

"Where...Where are we going?" Mary asked him.

"Not we, just me. I'm going to find the doctor. He can help now."

"No! Jack! It is the middle of the night, Ma told you, no going outside after dark! You...You...You need to..."

Jack pulled the coat over his neck, his sister looked up to him with tears,  
"Please, Please, don't leave me here alone." She begged him.

Jack looked at her with brooding eyes, he sat down on the bed beside her.  
He was about to touch her face, but pulled his hand back,  
"Close your eyes, Mary." He whispered to her.

She held back the tears,  
"Are you going to leave?"

"_Close _your eyes," he repeated.

She took a deep breath, and laid back in bed, closing her eyes. After a few moments, she heard Jack open the door, and slam it behind him. She let out a quiet sob.

Jack ran through the deep forest.  
It was so dark, he had no idea where he was. If he could only find the dirt road, he could get to town, to the doctor. He should have never of left Mary, he felt like the entire thing was his fault.

For once he wished he was wearing shoes, as the sharp pieces of wood pinched his feet.  
The moon was nowhere in sight. It got to the point where Jack couldn't see his own hands in front of him.

He heard animals, surrounding him, twigs snapping.  
Something was out there.  
The tears slipping out of Jack's eyes, he quickly wiped them away, only to realize no one was there to watch them fall.  
Something snapped behind him, it reached out and grabbed him.  
Jack let out a piercing scream.  
"Son! Son, it's me!"

Jack turned around to see his brown-haired father, Jack almost didn't reorganize him, with all the scruff on his face.  
"Pa!" He sighed with relieve.

His father smiled, the doctor came out of the shadows behind him,  
"Jack, Where is your sister?"

Jack quickly lead them home.

"Pa!" Mary shouted, when she saw her father.

He ran towards her, but Jack got between them,  
"No! Pa, it's Scarlet Fever, you shouldn't touch her."

The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder,  
"I'll make sure, son."

The doctor examined her rash, and checked her temperature.  
"What hurts, Mary?"  
"Actually... Nothing. My neck is itchy, but... I feel better."

"Well... Jack you were right. It was Scarlet Fever, but the worst is over now."  
Jack gave a half-smile,  
"So, Mary is going to be okay?"

"Yes, you would make a wonderful doctor someday, Jack."

Jack smiled, as his father picked up Mary,  
"Your Mother and I came home as soon as we heard. And we are never leaving you two alone again."

"Pa? I broke the glass..." Mary told him.

"What? What glass? What are you talking about?"

"A couple of months ago, I was setting the table... I dropped the glass...It was me."

Her father smiled, bursting into laughter,

"Mary... We all knew you broke it."

Jack smiled, and Mary sighed with relief.

A week later, Mary was out of bed, feeling better than ever. Thankfully, Jack didn't get sick. The virus was over and people began to leave their homes again.  
That was the first time the Man in the Moon noticed Jack. The Man in the Moon almost had to take Mary's life that night, if it wasn't for Jack.

The Man in the Moon knew Jack would make a perfect Guardian.


	11. I need YOUR help!

**Hey guys.**

**First of all, no, I haven't forgotten about this Fan fiction. Truth be told, I have spent the last month trying to write the next chapter, but the words just wouldn't come. Since then, I have Rise of the Guardians on DVD. I feel my writing coming back, I really need some prompts though, but I am running out of ideas.**

**So, please, please give me some prompts? Anything goes! (Just keep it clean, people.) Thanks!**

**PS,**

**I have written the next chapter for this Fan fiction, it just needs some tweaking but if all goes smoothly, it should be up in a couple of days. Here is a preview...**

"Mary...You know what dying means, right?" The Minister asked, sitting down with Mary.

"When you die, you go to Heaven," Mary answered.

"Yes, and that means Jack is in Heaven," The Minister continued.

Mary's eyes widened, "Where is Ma and Pa?"

The Minister took his circular glasses off, folding them into his pocket. He placed his hands onto the table, Mary pushed herself away from him.

"Mary... Tomorrow is The Funeral. Your Mother and Father want you to understand what this means. That Jack isn't coming back."

"Why not?"

"Because he is in Heaven."

"How long will he be there for?"

The Minister sighed, "Mary. That day on the Lake, you saw Jack fall into the lake, am I correct?"

"Yeah."

"Jack drowned, Mary, he died. Jack is gone."


	12. Now We All Fall Down

**Wow! Finally updated! Please enjoy...**

Jack was the first to discover the cracks. Mary looked down, gasping.

"Don't move!" Jack commanded, holding his hands out towards her, but he couldn't reach.

His sister cried out as more cracks appeared on the lake. Jack slowly bent down, removing his skates.

"It's okay, It's okay, Don't look down, just look at me."

"Jack, I'm scared," Mary wobbled on her skates, the cracks spread across the thin lake. Jack shivered with every crack. He looked down at his sister, the tears falling from her eyes. He panicked as he thought of what might happen.

"I know, I know. But you're going to be alright, you're not going to fall in," He squeezed his sweaty hands, "We're going to have a little fun instead!"

His sister let out a soft sob, "No! We're not!

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes! You always play tricks!"

Jack let out a nervous laugh, "Alright, well, not this time. I promise, I promise..." He paused, looking down at the cracks, "_You're _going to be fine..."

His sister shook her head.

"You have to believe in me..."

Mary squeezed her eyes for a moment, before taking a deep breath. She looked down at the cracks again, but her brother distracted her.

"You want to play a game? We're going to play Hopscotch! Like we play everyday! It's as easy as one-" The ice cracked beneath his feet, "Two-" He jumped again, "Three! Okay, now it's your turn."

His sister wobbled carefully, Jack grabbed the old large stick he had found in the forest earlier that day. "One..." He repeated.

The ice wouldn't hold, he counted to three before pulling his sister off the ice. She went flying and fell hard. She looked back, to see Jack lying on the ice. She smiled, hoping that it was finally over.

Jack began to stand up, he smiled back at his sister. Before he knew it, the ice below his feet broke, he reached out for his sister, who was too far away.

"Jack!" She screeched, her voice breaking.

Jack never thought water could be so painful. It hit him hard, knocking him of his strength. He grabbed at the water, fighting to keep himself up. He was running out of breath. He realized he was sinking, and that scared him more than anything.

He then noticed his arms were no longer moving, he tried moving them, but it was like they didn't belong to him. He accidentally gasped, breathing in water. He coughed as it went into his throat, down into his lungs. All of a sudden, a thought crossed his mind, "Wait...Am I dying?"

He was dying, he cried, even though the tears were underwater. He didn't want to die, there was so many things he didn't get to do, or say, or feel. He took his last painful breath, before his eyelids fell over.

"Jack!" His sister yelled as loud as she could.

The water had gone silent moments ago. She ripped off her skates, running, running towards help. She tripped over a tree stump, and it sent her flying into the air. She landed hard on a branch, hitting her nose. She ignored the burning pain and kept running.

"PA!" She screeched, "PA! HELP! PA!"

Her farther came running out of the house, just in time to grab Mary's shoulders.

"What's wrong? Is Jack hurt?" Noticing her brother was not with her.

Large tears clouded Mary's eyes, "HURRY!" Was all she said, before running in the opposite direction.

"He fell! Father he fell!" She pointed towards the lake.

They arrived at the Lake, Mary was hoping to find her brother, maybe he was just playing tricks on him. But he wasn't there.

That was the last thing she remembered before passing out.

* * *

She woke up in her bed. She turned her head to look at her brother, but he wasn't there. His bed was made up neatly, which surprised Mary, her brother was normally a messy person. She sat up in bed, she twitched her nose, which hurt a bit. It was quiet, too quiet. Where was the sound of Ma cooking? Where was Jack's rambling on to Pa about his adventures with Thomas? Where was the smell of Pa's pipe? Everything felt wrong.

She peeked her head out the door, she saw her mother lying with her head on the the kitchen table. Her Pa was staring into the fire. Mary walked into the room, unnoticed.

"Ma?" Mary piped up.

Her mother's head lifted from the table, her face was pale, and her eyes were red from crying

"Mary..." She began, her voice sounded weird .

"What's for breakfast?" Mary asked.

Her mother looked startled for a moment, she weakly rose from her chair, into the kitchen.

Mary took a seat by her quiet father. She sat in silence with her family for a moment or two, before asking, "Where's Jack?"

A smashing sound filled the room. Mary whipped her head around to see Ma drop the dished onto the ground, they shattered into thousands of pieces. She covered her mouth with her hand, using the table to keep herself balanced. She sobbed quietly, turning her face from her daughter.

"Why are you crying, Ma?" Mary asked, concerned.

"I can't, John. I can not be here. I'm s- I can't" Her mother sobbed, grabbing here shawl, she left, slamming the door behind her.

"What's wrong with Ma?" Mary turned to her Father.

Her Father didn't answer. He just stared into the fire.

* * *

"Mary...You know what dying means, right?" The Minister asked, sitting down with Mary.

"When you die, you go to Heaven," Mary answered.

"Yes, and that means Jack is in Heaven," The Minister continued.

Mary's eyes widened, she raised an eyebrow, "Where is Ma and Pa?"

The Minister took his circular glasses off, folding them into his pocket. He placed his hands onto the table, Mary pushed herself away from him.

"Mary... Tomorrow is The Funeral. Your mother and father want you to understand what this means. That Jack isn't coming back."

"Why not?"

"Because he is in Heaven."

"How long will he be there for?"

The Minister sighed, "Mary. That day on the Lake, you saw Jack fall into the lake, am I correct?"

"Yeah."

"Jack drowned. Mary, he died. Jack is gone."

"No, you're wrong. Jack can swim."

"Not in that water, it's a different sort," The Minister tried to explain.

"No it's not!" Mary cried.

The Minister shook his head, before rising from his chair, "Wait here a moment."

He left the room and Mary sat quietly, she exhaled, rubbing her eyes, she only wished this would end.

The door opened again, Mary turned around to see Thomas. She ran to him, jumping into his open arms, "Thomas! You have to help me! I can't find Jack anywhere."

Thomas sucked on his lip, his eyes were red and he looked different. His eyes started watering, "I know where he is..."

Mary smiled, "Where?"

"Heaven."

Mary's smile faded, she stepped away from him, "No, Tommy, Not you too..."

"It's true," Thomas cried, taking Mary's hand.

She snapped him away, "NO! You're tricking again! Like you always do!"

"I wish I was."

Mary cried out, "I hate you! I hate all of you!"

* * *

Mary sat at the edge of the lake. She would close her eyes, count to ten, and pray Jack would rise from the water.

She remembered the conversation she had with her brother all those nights before.

_"How do you know she is real?" Mary asked, playing with her tooth._

_ "You just have to believe, if you do, she will always be there for you," Jack answered, falling asleep._

Mary wiped her teary face, sobbing as she whispered, "Hello?"

She stood up, clinging to her jacket, "I need you."

She waited for an answer, but not a sound was heard.

"Something...Something very horrible has happened...I mean, really, really bad. You see," Mary said, looking into the sky, "It was my fault."

She waited a few moments, before continuing, "My brother is gone, and he- he isn't supposed to be. I just want him back, please, bring my brother back..."

The forest remained peaceful, before Mary fell to her knees, crying into her hands, "I am believing. I have done everything I was supposed to do! Just, please!"

She fell into the snow, she looked up into the sky, the moon was shining brightly. Her face went calm, as she laid there, she rather have died.

* * *

The Guardians sat quietly as they listened to Mary's prayers. Tooth had her hands over her ears, Bunny held her, as North silently stared out the window. Sandy had left hours ago, outraged at Manny's decisions to take a child's life.

"Please North," Tooth cried, "There must be something we can do!"

North stroked his chin, before sighing, "There is nothing. Manny has made has mind."

Bunny swallowed, before speaking up, "What happened to you North? This isn't like you."

North turned around, "You think this was my idea? This has nothing to do with me! It was his decision! North pointed to the moon, "Remember, that without him, none of us would even be here now. Whatever Manny says is right, we must agree. Whether we think it is right or not."

Tooth breathed heavily, before screaming sharply, "For god-sakes North! He's just a child! He has his whole life in front of him! Bring him back!"

North turned around coldly, "No Tooth. He _had_ his whole life in front of him. Now he is one of us."


End file.
